Like, Like-Like?
by Slushipping
Summary: During the night of a special sleepover hosted by Kyle, Stan seems to read between the lines whatever is happening with his best friend and a potential love-interest. KylexJenny. Kyenny.
1. Chapter 1

**... this came out of the blue. Originally it had no intention of becoming a fic... and then tonight I found it lying in my documents collecting dust. I tried making this into a full oneshot with fluffy conversation and cuddles, but I'm too tired. Maybe a twoshot? If so, hopefully before the new year is up and running. :3**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park! It rightfully belongs to Trey&Matt.**_

* * *

><p><span>Like,<em> Like-Like<em>?

Stan watched Kyle throughout the evening, studying his face every so often. The way he laughed, the way he smiled, and the way that smile disappeared into a look on concern whenever he concentrated the only girl in the room—her. Jenny Simon. Stan and Kenny weren't in fact thrilled to hear when Kyle announced that Jenny was coming over to their get together that late afternoon. They were a little skeptical… who ever heard of inviting a girl to a boys' sleepover?

"I don't see any problem if you want to invite Jenny. Kevin Stoley does it all the time!" Butters had piped up during lunchtime. "He an' Lizzy are like peanut butter and jelly when it comes to sleepovers. It wouldn't hurt 'ta try, you know, Kyle? You said she likes Terrence and Phillip… and she's wanted to play Skyrim! What have you got to lose?"

They were sitting in the living room, bellies full of pepperoni pizza and sugary soft drinks, playing a round of the brand new _Yoshi's Woolly_ _World_ on the Wii U that Jenny had brought over for the boys to experiment with. Butters and Jenny were up and active, swinging around their remotes and gamepads and complimenting the colorful backgrounds and Yoshis and other characters while Stan and Kyle sat on the couch and watched, leaving themselves to ponder their thoughts over the newly-released Nintendo game. They always preferred the Xbox by heart, but they didn't mind the change for one night. Kenny sat on the floor beside the coffee table, staring at the cover of _Bayonetta 2_ with his sexual fantasies arousing to ninety-nine percent.

Stan glanced to Kyle, who was not only drawn to the atmosphere of the game, but to a certain girl wearing Terrence and Phillip pajamas that matched the redhead's own. Half of his lower face was snugly tucked into the crook of his arm. His eyes drooped tiredly. Stan saw a tiny smile rise to his best friend's lips. The boy in the puffball hat raised an eyebrow, starting to think hard to himself. What sort of nostalgia was this? Didn't he used to smile like that whenever Wendy walked into the room? And now, Kyle was acting just as lovesick as he was back in third grade.

"Dude."

Kyle turned his head drowsily to look at his bestie.

Stan looked at him curiously.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm great," Kyle insisted. He looked over at a giggling Jenny, and his grin widened. "A little tired… but… I feel great, Stan. Don't worry about me, dude."

Stan shook his head, smiling. "Oh, I'm not worried at all," he said honestly. "I'm only guessing you…" He lowered his voice, whispering into Kyle's direction, "… like-_like_ Jenny."

The Jewish boy's eyes were the size of fine China. "… Like, _like-like_?"

His best friend bumped him into the shoulder playfully.

"Aw, come on, man! It's totally obvious. I mean, you totally reminded me of myself acting like a lovesick puppy two years ago." Stan shrugged. "She kicks ass at Wii U, has an obsession with Terrence and Phillip, and when I see the two of you together… alone… I can't help but hear tads of bits and pieces of your future careers. It looks like you want her to follow her dreams as a ballet dancer, huh?"

After a long period of silence and staring at the back of Jenny's head, Kyle had the goofiest grin on his face, even goofier than Butters'!

"… Yeah." He watched her laugh and twirl and squeal. She was so… full of life and enthusiasm. It made him happy… most of all, it made his heart happy. "… So this is what it feels like when you're with Wendy. This feeling that I have for her is really amazing, Stan."

"But you've been in love before," Stan pointed out. "Rebecca Cotswolds?"

"She was my first love, and I'll always remember the times we've shared together," Kyle told him. "But being with Jenny… seeing our interests click further now that we've been hanging out more often… and discovering that our friendship could eventually blossom into… something… more? It's indescribably awesome."

"If you want to tell her the truth, then tell her, dude. Go all out on it! But I've got to advise you on one thing," said Stan seriously.

"What's that?" asked Kyle.

"Whatever you do, don't puke on her."


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy new year, everyone! :D I'm sorry that I'm late! D: I had a lot of ideas what to do with this, whether or not I should have made it cutesy or the typical talking and cuddling over a nightmare cliche... I went with the first idea. I hope you enjoy it; there may be one or two more stories to come after this. :D**

* * *

><p>Kyle opened one eye to the glowing clock.<p>

_12:07 AM._

His dry lips famished for water. It was a short walk downstairs, no biggie. He hopped out bed and tip-toed around the sleeping figures of his friends who were snugged away in their bags and scattered across the carpet. The boy exited his bedroom, swung around the edge of the railing and began to make way down the stairs. As he got midway, he heard a contented sigh from the living room. Curiosity getting the better of him, Kyle reached the bottom, urging to investigate.

But all he found was a little girl in a blue nightgown staring out the window, although he wasn't the slightest disappointed with this outcome. However he did notice that her arms were bare.

_I don't want her to freeze!_ Kyle thought with concern. With quick thinking, he snatched up a folded blanket that was resting on the arm of the sofa and quietly draped it around his friend's shoulders. Jenny gasped with fear; she whirled around to find her mysterious comforter smiling adoringly at her.

"Sorry if I startled you," Kyle apologized, holding back a laugh. "I just thought you were cold, wearing that sleeveless nightgown and all…"

"Oh, don't worry about me!" Jenny smiled back at him. "I was a little hot, so I slipped into something more comfortable. I hope you don't mind, you being my TP twin…"

The Jewish boy looked down at his toes shyly. "That's okay… I… didn't know you were warm. Would you like for me to turn down the heat?"

The girl shook her head. "I'm fine now, thank you though."

A giggle and a sigh passed through their lips, both of them comfortable with the calming atmosphere between them. Kyle looked at her curiously.

"What are you doing out of bed, anyway?" he asked.

"Don't tell him I said this, but…" Jenny looked around for any nosy bystanders. When she realized it was only the two of them together, she whispered to Kyle, "… Butters has a bad habit of snoring. Shh."

"Oooh," Kyle nodded. "… Yeah, I have to agree with you there. He does snore pretty loud, doesn't he?"

"What are you doing down here?" Jenny questioned him. She poked fun, giggling. "Your mother's going to throw a fit if she sees that you're up past your bedtime."

"I was on my way downstairs to get water," replied Kyle. "That was until I saw that someone else is staying up late, too."

Jenny glued her eyes back to the glass, smiling widely at the falling snow. "I can't help it, Kyle… you know perfectly well how I feel about snow."

"Yes, you've told me that every time we see snowfall, silly."

"You're sillier," Jenny remarked, sticking her tongue out childishly.

"Good! I'll take that as a compliment, then."

He trekked into the kitchen while Jenny absentmindedly watched the snow pile itself onto the ground, smiling to herself. A few moments later, Kyle returned carrying an opened bag of Oreos and two water bottles. He set one each on either side of the window sill, and placed the sandwich cookies in the center. Jenny looked surprised.

"You didn't have to—"

"But you're my guest tonight, I insist!" said Kyle. "I hope you like golden Oreos."

"Oh… fine!"

She grabbed one and gobbled it down.

"Sorry that I don't have a whole package, though," he apologized, rubbing the back of his hat. "Ike and I go crazy over this kind…"

"Are you kidding? I love Oreos," said Jenny, taking a drink of her bottle.

Kyle grinned, laying his chin into his arm like he did earlier during the evening.

"If you do, great! You're going to have to get used to them when you come over more often. The peppermint flavor, to me, is the best. Though the Reeses' kind is out of this world, too… Screw it; that follows a close second. I mean, it's Reeses."

Jenny parted another cookie and licked the crème delicately with her tongue. Kyle chuckled into his arm, smiling widely. Inside of him, his heart was doing jumping-jacks all over his chest. Jenny Simon was too cute to resist. They both ate to their stomachs' content and before too long, they were on the last cookie.

They left it alone for a while and decided to take their time by staring out the window… well, mostly Jenny. Kyle kept his eyes on her—droopy, tired, but most of all, happily in love. And she was totally oblivious of the fact; but you know what? That was entirely okay with him. There was something about Jenny that had drawn Kyle… something so wonderful, so charming! The often he pondered, the often the optimistic feelings shined through.

Was it her hair? He did like her hair. It was so black and shiny, and its smell was absolutely intoxicating that it could single-handedly sweep him into a world of dreams. He always wondered what it would be like if he were to run his fingers through it, but the more he thought about it; the more he broke away, not wanting to have some sort of sick fetish…

Her favorite color? Blue… blue was her favorite color! It had a calming appeal to it; she looked lovely in light blue and her violet or white headbands.

Or could it have been her personality and interests, above all else?

Kyle had to admit that it did shock him when it turned out that Jenny played a part in Bebe's plan during the list committee getting free shoes; thus, it might have turned out for the best when Cartman tricked her into eating laxative cupcakes. Karma certainly bit her right in the ass during that one… but if it wasn't for a broken pelvis, she wouldn't have ended up apologizing to Kyle. He wouldn't have even visited her in the hospital, where their road to friendship had officially started.

And now… after some months of spending time together, getting to know each other and poking fun at other interests and supporting one another…

She was… indecisive of herself, somewhat clingy, relatively naïve… a total airhead, but Kyle took the bad with the good—she was sweet and all around lovely—the cute kind. Kids would say she didn't reach the heights of attraction like Bebe Stevens, but to Kyle, Jenny was positively beautiful.

He on the other hand, had a short fuse. Yet that was changing when Jenny stepped into the picture. She knew how to avoid those buttons, and when she did, he cooled down almost instantly. She had him wrapped around her finger during those moments, and she was too dense to see it. All the more why Kyle was attracted to her.

Funny how someone would think that he'd go for someone who was smarter, sophisticated and independent… but he liked Jenny.

He really, really liked her.

She made him laugh, she made him cry, and most importantly, she made him smile.

"Kyle?"

The boy stepped out of his thoughts and looked at her. Jenny held up the last golden Oreo.

"Would you like this? It's the last of them, I just figured…"

But all Kyle did was shake his head with a smile and cup her hands together.

"You have it. You're my guest."

"Oh, but I couldn't! What if you're hungry, too?" she asked.

"I'll be fine. Really."

He shot her a winning smile that made her heart flip-flop. Jenny blushed. She turned away and looked out the window, half of the cookie already in her mouth. Kyle inched closer to her, and leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"You should blush more often… because I think you look really cute."

He then was not prepared to win a beautiful reward like no other... her vomit.


End file.
